1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is assembled by storing an electrode assembly and electrolyte in an external case. Typically, the electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator disposed between the electrode plates.
Specifically, a high capacity battery often includes a stack type or wound type electrode assembly that has a plurality of unit batteries and a plurality of separators.
Such a high capacity battery may require an additional sealing space in an external case storing an electrode assembly, thus decreasing the capacity of the battery.
Furthermore, it may be difficult to seal the space between the external case and electrode terminals extending to the outside for delivering a current of the electrode assembly to the outside.